¡Egoista!
by Alexiel Izumi
Summary: se sentia con melancolia al saber de la llegada de la amiga mas sercana del pasado de su amigo, y eso, simplemente le molestaba "- se que es egoista Natsu, pero te quiero solo para mi -" ¡One-shot!


¡Hola lectores! heme aquí, escribiendo mi primer fic de Fairy Tail, es muy corto y es mas un one-shot que un fic, pero ¡que va! Espero les guste y os invito a que se pasen a leer mis otras historias.

¡Sin más que decir en este lado de la hoja (arriba) les dejo leer! ;D

¡DISFRUTENLO!

* * *

**¡EGOISTA!**

**Único**

* * *

Camina por las calles de Magnolia, ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, con el rostro algo afligido y con un deje de tristeza.

Coloco su mano derecha en su pecho, justo donde se encuentra su corazón, y se afligió aun mas

Aquella llegada inesperada de la albina la tomo desprevenida, jamás creyó que su presencia le afectara tanto, y mas cuando la chica se encontraba con su amigo escandaloso y destructivo

− Lissana − susurro al cabo de llegar al edificio en el cual vivía, subió las escaleras, aun en su mundo de pensamientos, y con calma abrió la puerta de su departamento

Las luces estaban apagadas, y por la misma causa no lograba ver mucho, paso el pequeño pasillo que conectaba a la salida y el salón del lugar y la ventana alumbraba un poco el mismo, sonrió al verlo ahí, acostado y sin preocupaciones en su cama, con el rostro tranquilo y sereno, y cabe decir que soltaba de vez en cuando un ronquido

No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo lo contemplo desde su lugar, recargada en la pared, captando y memorizando cada gesto del Dragnnel y cada línea de su rostro

− Natsu − susurro, y se dio cuenta que las únicas palabras de la noche, salidas de sus labios, eran sus nombres

Ahogo un sollozo ante el inminente llanto; que bien sonaban aquellos nombres juntos

_'Natsu... Lissana... Lissana... Natsu'_sus pensamientos rondaba alrededor de aquellos portadores de esos nombres, y las lagrimas se derramaron desde sus ojos hasta sus mejillas, y sin mas, caían al suelo, muriendo en el mismo

− no quiero… − murmuro sentándose ya en la cama, junto al chico − no quiero que estés con ella... − Estiro su brazo derecho hasta tocar su mejillas − quiero que siempre vengas a este lugar y entres por la ventana − las lagrimas seguían − que me digas que vallamos por una misión − acaricio su cabello y el chico sonrió ante el gesto − es egoísta Natsu... Lo se − seguía llorando, no podía dejar de hacerlo − pero no me gusta como suena 'Natsu y Lissana' − se encogió en su lugar y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos − me gusta mas como suena 'Natsu y Lucy' − susurro entre el llanto, distorsionando la voz sus manos, al cubrir su boca − es muy egoísta de mi parte... Lo siento Natsu... No lo puedo evitar − siguió llorando, quizá mas fuerte que antes, escuchando el silencio en la habitación, y entonces el chico se movió un poco, chocando su mano con las piernas de ella, y susurrando dos palabras, que pararon el llanto de ella

− Lucy... Natsu... − la chica levanto el rostro, y una sonrisa adornaba el mismo del peli rosa.

Sonrió, acurrucándose junto al Dragón Slayer

Al parecer, Lissana ya no estaba en la historia del chico... no como algo mas que amiga

* * *

La rubia estaba sentada en la barra del gremio, como siempre, miro de reojo como el gato azul le preguntaba al Dragón donde había pasado la noche, ya que al llegar lo había encontrado ya en el lugar, se sonrió

Vio como la albina de cabellos cortos llegaba y le sonreía al chico, hablaron un momento y noto como Natsu la miraba con una sonrisa extraña, pasaría como picara para cualquiera, pero ella nunca había visto una en él

Le dijo algo a su acompañante y luego camino a ella sonriendo, se hizo la que no sabia de su presencia próxima y miro otro lado, el peli rosa le paso su brazo por encima de sus hombros y se acercó a su oído

− egoísta − susurro y la chica se sonrojo violentamente, mirándolo atónita, mientras el solo sonreía de oreja a oreja − hagamos una misión... Lucy − le dijo, y se Alejo de ella a la pizarra

Ella sonrió de nuevo...

− todo el tiempo estuviste despierto... ¿Verdad Natsu? −

* * *

¡FIN!

* * *

¿Que os pareció? ¡Espero me lo digan en un lindo y maravilloso revierw! Que no son despreciados en lo mas mínimo (a excepción de que me ofendan ¬¬)

Sin mas, ¡los invito nuevamente a que se pasen por mi perfil! ¡Espero seguir escribiendo historias de este maravilloso anime/manga que se ha hecho de mía favoritos!

Alguna falta de ortografía o dramática, háganmelo saber vale ;D

Sin mas que decir, ¡se despide Alexiel Izumi~!

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
